xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel
For other uses of Angel, see Angel (disambiguation) Angel (Warren Worthington III) is a mutant who has the ability to fly with large white wings. Biography Original Timeline X-Men: The Last Stand Warren Worthington III was seen trying to cut off his wings being embarrassed of his mutation. His father found out he was a mutant by entering the bathroom. As a young man in his early twenties, his rich industrialist father was motivated by his son's mutation to create a "cure" for mutants. Warren was strapped up and ready to take the cure. However, he then had second thoughts and broke free by extending his wings. Warren jumped out of the window flying and went to the X-Men for help. When Alcatraz Island was attacked by the Brotherhood of Mutants, Warren's father was captured by Psylocke, Arclight and Quill. They threw him off the roof, but Warren, now known as Angel, arrived in time to save him. He was later seen flying over the Golden Gate Bridge as it was getting fixed; he then flew over a park and waved to a little boy who was watching him fly. Prior to X-Men: Days of Future Past According to 25 Moments, in 2011, mutants banded together to protest the billion dollar “mutant cure” arms race led by Trask Industries, Yashida Corporation and other multinational pharmaceutical companies. The Occupy Wall Street movement marched from the X-Mansion to Zuccotti Park. Sentinels attacked the peaceful mutant demonstration. Angel was one of the mutants involved in the march and was killed during the chaos. However, due to the X-Men changing history, Angel was not killed in the riot and is alive and well. Revised Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse To be added Powers and Abilities *'Wing Manifestation' - Angel possesses two large, white, feathered wings on his back that allow him to fly. These wings are very large and are extremely flexible. Angel can fold them on his back so that there is only a slight bump showing from his clothing. In flight he has been shown to fly fast. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' - Angel is able to heal himself as shown that he was able to grow back his cut off wings. * Superhuman Sight ' - Like birds, Warren's eyesight is superhumanly acute. *'Peak Human Strength - He shown to have the strength to hold adult human weight in the air. Relationships Friends and Family *Warren Worthington II - Father Enemies Trivia * In a deleted scene, Angel comes back to Alcatraz after saving his father and joins the other X-Men in the fight. He lifts and lets fall from hair some of the mutants from the Brotherhood, but Magneto throws a piece of a car to him and makes him fall to the ground, fainted. * Although Angel appears in the promotional posters wearing the X-Men uniform, he never does during the movie. * Angel was supposed to appear in X2: X-Men United as a prisoner of William Stryker. In the early script of the movie, he was transformed in Archangel during an experiment of the Weapon X program. * Angel has been portrayed by two different actors with the first name Ben. * He is featured heavily in all the promotional material for X-Men: The Last Stand, as part of the whole "the original X-Men team in the comics finally together in film. * Angel's wings were initially too heavy for Ben Foster, and were remade from foam.me * External links * * Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Characters Killed by Sentinels Category:Characters portrayed younger Category:Blonde Hair Category:Light Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Wings Category:Unusual Features Category:Americans Category:Students Category:Single Characters Category:Flight Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Worthington Family Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Members Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Former Heroes Category:Class 3